


Waiting

by bacta_junkie



Series: Dameron-Skywalker Family Stories [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacta_junkie/pseuds/bacta_junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey wants to let herself love these two perfect dorks, but she hesitates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Presented without comment.

Growing up on a desert world, Rey learns to take care of herself. She keeps everyone at a distance, lets nobody in. She looks out for herself, and meets all her adversaries with distrust and suspicion. From a very early age, her life is a maelstrom of fighting and starvation, of the desperate need to stay alive and the terrible, quiet desire to just give up.

                So when, after Starkiller base, after becoming a Jedi knight, after Skywalker and the First order and even after the Resistance, Finn and Poe show up at the door to her quarters and tell her they want her to join their relationship, she hesitates.

                She loves them both, of course. Poe is easy and trustworthy, constantly looking out for her, making sure she’s comfortable and happy and safe. Finn is funny, effortlessly so, and doesn’t even notice half the time, and he’s got a protective streak that makes her warm and fuzzy inside. But.

                But.

                She can’t shake this feeling that something will go wrong. Rey has never trusted anyone before. And she wants to trust them, truly, but what if something goes wrong? What if they’re secretly terrible people, and they just want to use her and then discard her when they’re done? (She knows they’re not. She can read them in the force; they’re perfectly kind, and it’s really frustrating.) What if she royally screws up, and she hurts them beyond repair, beyond their capacity to forgive?

                (Rey doesn’t trust other people, but mostly, she doesn’t trust herself.)

                So she considers, for a long time. It takes several days of pensive reflection, but eventually, she comms them, invites them back to her quarters, and sits them down.

                She explains to them her boundaries. Tells them how much she cares about them how terribly she wants to make this work. Confides in them her worries, her hesitation, and asks them to forgive her.

                Poe smiles warmly at Rey. He tells her that of course they respect her boundaries. The most important thing, he says, is that she is comfortable with them.

                Finn agrees. He says that they want her to be able to trust them, to have a place where she can be relaxed, where she doesn’t need to be on her guard all the time.

                And so the three of them become a unit. And even though Poe is all hands and smiles, even though Finn is so touch-starved that he constantly reached for her, (even though their small kisses on her face and hands and sometimes her neck drive her mad, and even though their hugs make her feel like she is wrapped up in the Living Force itself,) she keeps them at a bit of distance.

                It takes several more months before the last of her walls came down. They are on the roof of the resistance base, watching as the last of the transports took off with their surplus equipment. In the morning, they will all pile into a ship, and head off to wherever the Force took them, together.

                Poe is pointing out stars he’d been to; Finn is pointing out constellations he knew. Rey is lying between them, tucked away from the galaxy between her two favorite people. She’s overwhelmed with love washing through the Force.

                She leans over, props herself up on her elbow, and then kisses Finn, square on the mouth, the first time she’s kissed either of them. Finn makes a small noise in surprise, and then immediately sets to work cradling her in his arms. Before she can let him get comfortable, however, she rolls over and plants one on Poe, who by this point is expecting it. Poe reacts immediately, expectantly, and enthusiastically.

                And then she lies back down, and they go back to pointing at the stars and watching the ships. And nothing has changed, and everything has changed, and she loves them, and they love her back. And it’s taken her a very long time to get here, but she’s so, so thankful she did. It was worth the wait.


End file.
